CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant
CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant is a 1999 Action PC game. It is the only licensed video game of CatDog released in November 2, 1999 for Microsoft Windows PC. In this video game CatDog searches for the Golden Hydrant. Gameplay In CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant, you have to help CatDog find the golden fire hydrant. There are six mini-games to play in Adventure Mode. CatDog is based on the American animated television series. In Greaser's the Word, you must catch treasure map coupons from Eddie while avoiding the Greasers. In Iced, Thawed, & Delivered, Dog has to get to the trading post in time while avoiding obstacles. In Climb Ev'ry CatDog, you have to control both Cat and Dog to go up a mountain while avoiding enemies and obstacles. In Space Madness, you have to shoot Salivians and collect snacks in a third person shooter. In Taco Trouble, Catdog must get a taco and be rancid so they can be top employees of the Taco Depot, while making sure the Greasers don't first. In Queen of Denial, Catdog must get the golden hydrant while avoiding mummies and collecting treats. You can change the difficulty on each mini-game. You can also play each mini-game separately in Arcade Mode. Summary The game is a collection of six mini-games featuring CatDog. The player controls CatDog in an arcade game play with game play depending on which one is playing. There are ten difficulty levels in the mini games. List of Mini Games Greaser's the Word The player plays in a 2D platforming game set in a dump where CatDog must collect treasure map coupons from Eddie. They also have to avoid the Greasers, as touching one of them will cause CatDog to be stunned and lose health. The player can have a power-up where Dog wears a garbage can and bucket to protect themselves from the Greasers. When the player collects an amount of coupons, they will progress into the next level. Iced, Thawed, & Delivered In this mini game,Dog must run to the trading post. The player uses keyboard directions to move him to collect treats and avoiding trees, snowmen and igloos. Dog can have a power-up where he charges with fire behind him like a rocket and summer outfit. It takes three minutes to get to the trading post. Climb Ev'ry CatDog In this mini game the player controls CatDog individually to climb a mountain. The player can switch between by pressing the space button. They must avoid the Greasers, icicles and a mountain goat while collecting treats. Dog can have a power-up where he dresses as a wrestler becoming invincible. Space Madness The player controls CatDog in a third person shooter set in outer space. The player shoots red hot lip smackers at Salivian ships, collect snacks and red hot lip smackers. They must destroy a number of Salivians to finish the mini game. Taco Trouble The player controls CatDog to get a taco and turn it in to Rancid to become the top employees of Taco Depot. The Greasers and Eddie poses an obstacle by getting a taco not collected by CatDog and going after them to when CatDog has one. When they have a taco, they will turn it in to Rancid, causing CatDog to lose health. The player must press the space bar to roll at him or her to retrieve the taco from him or her. The more tacos are collected the game gets harder when the Greasers and Eddie appears. The game ends when a number of tacos have been delivered successfully. Queen of Denial The player controls CatDog in a 2D platforming mini game set under the Museum of Natural History. CatDog navigates their way to the Golden Hydrant while avoiding mummies and collect treats. They can jump at the mummies to temporarily defeat them. The mini game ends when they reach to the Golden Hydrant. Plot CatDog watches a television program called Lifestyles of People Who Are Richer Than You. Cat tells Dog that they should have lived in a rich lifestyle, but tells him they he still likes the house they live in. Winslow appears from his hole. Feeling generous, he tells CatDog about the Golden Hydrant, a valuable artifact whose location is unknown, and shows a magazine depicting it to CatDog. Cat and Dog is interested in finding it, and Winslow gives CatDog a coupon to mail with to receive the map that leads to the Golden Hydrant. Cat tries to put the coupon into the mailbox but when a garbage truck passes by, Dog chases it which pulls Cat. As they pass through an alley in Nearburg the Greasers chases them as CatDog goes into the junkyard. Eddie the Squirrel steals the coupon from CatDog. After CatDog reclaims the coupon pieces from Eddie, CatDog scolds Eddie and Cat throws him. As CatDog reads the coupon, he learns that the coupon should be mailed to Northern Trading Post in Iceberg by midnight, which surprises him. Cat tells Dog to go to Iceberg by midnight and they leave the junkyard. Eddie curses at CatDog and challenges them to get the Golden Hydrant. The next scene we see Dog dashing on a sled with Cat in their attire in "Mush, Dog, Mush!. CatDog reaches to the trading post, where they exchange the coupon for the map from Mervis. As Cat looks at the map, he finds out that they must climb Mount Nearburg. After Mervis listens to CatDog on the Golden Hydrant, the Greasers comes inside the trading post. CatDog scales the mountain to the peak, where they find the Wise Guy of the mountain emerging from the peak. The Wise Guy of the Mountain tells CatDog of a place with "melted cheese, jalapenos, hot sauce, and taco shells" across "a sea of asphalt". Cat notices that the place he is talking is Taco Depot. Shortly CatDog dissolves into particles and teleport to Mean Bob's spaceship. Mean Bob is shocked of CatDog appearing in his spaceship and his enemies, the Salivians, manages to destroy his spaceship, causing him and CatDog to come out of its destruction. After CatDog destroys a number of Salivians, Mean Bob saves CatDog and takes them to just outside of Taco Depot. CatDog goes inside the restaurant and finds Rancid Rabbit and his employees working in the kitchen. Rancid hires CatDog and the Greasers, and he points out that the best employee will enter a special room. After CatDog delivers enough tacos to Rancid, Rancid allows CatDog to enter the room. Cat is initially disappointed that the room is the bathroom of Taco Depot but when a bathroom stall mysteriously opens, he finds gold-colored scribbles of the Golden Hydrant and a "poem" written in the stall. They find out that the Golden Hydrant is at the Museum of Natural History and travels there. As they go in front of it in night, a trapdoor opens below causing CatDog to fall into an Ancient Egyptian Tomb-like dungeon filled with mummies. CatDog reaches to the Golden Hydrant but the Greasers, Mervis and Rancid arrives soon after. Rancid tells CatDog that the Golden Hydrant belongs to Nearburg since it is found within city property. He rewards CatDog with Golden Hydrant merchandise. CatDog returns back to their house, with Cat unhappy that he did not claim it despite finding it and getting a Golden Hydrant t-shirt instead. Winslow comes out of his hole, telling Cat that he has a treasure from the 17th century. The story ends with Cat being angry while Winslow talks to him in response. Externl Links *CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant on CatDog Wikia *CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant on MobyGames Category:Video Games Category:1999 video games Category:CatDog Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Hasbro games Category:Action video games Category:Windows PC games Category:Windows PC-only games Category:Single-player video games Category:Single-platform video games